Peter Draven
Later, Sam Burke was playing video games with friends at a local arcade when he spotted his bike being stolen. He rushed outside to stop the man. He found Seamus Halloran, his roommate’s lover’s father, waiting for him. He welcomed him into his vehicle and offered Sam $10,000 for his discretion in not speaking to anyone about his son's homosexuality. Sam Burke returned to his dorm room. Peter Draven left as they had an awkward exchange of not talking about the homosexual discovery and the payoff offer from Seamus. Sam stared at his money and wondered what to do with it. In the present as an adult, Peter Draven lectured his class on fame and the allure it brought into people's lives. After class, he was hit on by one of his attractive students. He tried to call his lover Rob again to tell him the funny news but still doesn't receive an answer. Peter returned home that night and heard the shower running. When he walked in and found Rob's dead body he began to freak out. However, she snapped out of it when he saw an assassin coming out of the closet. He reacted quickly and used the toilet top to knock the man out as he escaped from the house. He spotted on the TV the assassin standing behind Sean Halloran and realized the connection. is visited by old friend Peter Draven.]] Peter rushed to Sam's apartment and knocked on the door. He begged Sam for help when he answered. Sam can hardly believe he was seeing Pete again for the first time in 23 years. Pete told him he had gotten into trouble and needed to know if he could trust him. He tells him he thinks Sean Halloran had his boyfriend murdered. He then informed Sam that when he was in school, Seamus had attempted to pay him money to stay silent about Sean’s homosexual activities. Sam told him he needs to call in his partner. Later, Twitch Williams and Sam were driving and Sam tells him how he accepted the hush money to not talk about Peter and Sean. They pull into Sam's apartment and found Peter anxiously awaiting if they found any evidence. Twitch informed him they only found a little blood and skull fragment. He asked Pete if he had any other lovers that they might check into. Later at Sam's apartment, Pete heard Sam and Twitch prepare to enter the room. They informed him he was in danger as Robert Kellerman had been released and he would probably figure out the connection and come looking for him next as he was confirmed to have been his attempted assassin. Twitch handed him a cell phone so that he could contact them if anything went wrong. Twitch drove Pete to a place he describes as the last place on earth anyone would search for him. He dropped him off with Ambrosia the Hooker and was told to lay low. At night, Pete had a dream of Kellerman breaking into his room and attacking him again. He woke up from his dream as Ambrosia burst into the room to check on how he was doing. As he laid on the floor in a cold sweat, he asked her if she had a gun. She gave him the gun he requested. Peter heads out and spots a UPS delivery man outside the Halloran home. He pulled him into an alley at gunpoint and knocked the man out. He donned the clothes and headed to Sean Halloran’s home. When Sean opened the door, Peter pulled the gun and let himself in. Seamus Halloran was making lewd comments to Rachel Halloran in the next room. When they heard Pete yelling at Sean next door, Seamus sneaked in to investigate. Pete held his gun to Sean's head and demanded to know how many of his lovers he ordered to have murdered. Sean continued to plea he didn’t know what he was talking about. Seamus knocked Pete down with a pot from behind. He ordered his son to grow a pair and shoot Pete to close the loophole. He ordered Rachel in to watch. When Sean at first refused, Seamus became upset. He told him he always had to do everything for him, include give him a son when he couldn't. Seamus kept pushing Sean and eventually called him a, "Faggot". Sean finally pulled the trigger. Sam and Twitch arrived and rushed upstairs to investigate. As they entered the room, Rachel told them that a strange man infiltrated and shot Seamus. No one told the truth of Sean pulling the trigger to kill his father. Later, Pete threw his outfit in the fire and gun in the river. He headed to meet Sam at the park. He dumped the body of his cremated boyfriend, Rob, in the river. Sam joked he promised not to report him for illegally dumping remains in public. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Homosexual Characters